1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to holders for rolled sheet products and, specifically, to holders for retaining and dispensing a paper towel roll.
2. The Prior Art
Paper towel dispensers are well know consumer products. Typically such dispensers are wall mounted and comprise a back panel and spaced apart arms extending outward from opposite ends of the back panel. The arms of different dispensers accommodate receipt of paper towels in roll form therebetween in a different ways. One commercial dispenser, sold as Rubbermaid Incorporated product No. 2361-87 has arms that pivot outward to receive a towel roll, and then pivot inward to capture the roll. Ends of the arms have lugs that fit into the core of the towel roll, providing pivot pins about which the roll can rotate.
Another approach, represented by Rubbermaid product No. 2364, teaches the incorporation of spring biased lugs mounted into the ends of the dispenser arms. The lugs recess inwardly as the towel roll is inserted thereagainst and, when the roll is at its final position, the lugs eject outward and into the roll core. The roll can then rotate about the lugs as individual sheets of paper are withdrawn.
While the above dispensers work well and have been well accepted, several shortcomings prevent them from meeting all of the needs of consumers. First, such dispensers are at a fixed location in their intended use and cannot be conveniently transported to alternate work sites where paper towels are needed. The fixed mounting of conventional dispensers to cabinet doors or walls, thus, is inconvenient when the task is remotely located.
Secondly, conventional dispensers are comprised of multiple parts, requiring some assembly. As such, the dispensers are relatively more expensive and cumbersome to manufacture and cost more to the consumer.